Blake Shepard
|birthplace = Harris County, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 2004-present |status = Active }}Blake Shepard (born July 23, 1984 in Houston, Texas) is an American animator, visual artist and voice actor working on ADV Films, FUNimation and Sentai Filmworks titles. He is also lead singer and guitarist in a band called Electric Attitude. Shepard is known for voicing Akito/Agito in Air Gear, Leonard Tesatarosa in Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid, Akiyuki Takehara in Xam'd: Lost Memories, Yuzuru Otonashi in Angel Beats!, and Luke Ainsworth in The Sacred Blacksmith. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Hemler (ep. 96) *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Peacock Shiva (ADV Dub) **Dragon Shiryu (Netflix Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Oliver Oliver (ep. 77) (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Classmate (ep. 2), Keita (ep. 3) *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Senior Fuwa (ep. 4B), Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - MC (ep. 39), Performer (ep. 39), René (ep. 45), Reporter (ep. 47), Assistant Director (ep. 50) *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Kotaro Kakinouchi, Security Guard B (ep. 5), Stage Manager (ep. 17), Salesman (ep. 18), Employee A (ep. 19), Hardy (ep. 24), Dude B (ep. 26), Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Male Student (ep. 1), Kato's Cousin (eps. 5, 7), Wimpy Student (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Chavez (ep. 33), Alec (eps. 37-38), Additional Voices *''Clannad'' (2007-2008) - Male Student (eps. 1-2), Rugby Player (ep. 5), Avid Fan (eps. 6-7), Classmate (ep. 11), Clerk A (ep. 13), Student (ep. 14), Basketball Club Member (ep. 16), Student (ep. 16), Candidate (ep. 17), Punk (ep. 17), Student (ep. 18), Student (ep. 22), Guy at Store (ep. 23), Student (ep. 24) *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Michio Hoshino *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Luke Ainsworth *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) - Tejima (eps. 1-2, 4), Them (ep. 2), Kurokami (eps. 3-5) *''Another'' (2012) - Ikuo Takabayashi, Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Soldier (ep. 34) *''Diabolik Lovers'' (2013) - Laito Sakamaki *''Gatchaman Crowds'' (2013-2015) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Additional Voices *''Gatchaman Crowds insight'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Hitoshi Sotomura (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Futoshi *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Hojo (ep. 5) *''7SEEDS'' (2019) - Ryūsei Ogiwara OVAs & Specials *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Jupiter Ninja (ep. 2) *''Elfen Lied'' (2005) - Kōta *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - O'Brien (ep. 6) *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Inhel, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (1988) - Additional Voices (Sentai Dub) *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' (2013) - Gaia Legion Member External Links *Blake Shepard at the Internet Movie Database *Blake Shepard at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation